heridas que marcan
by princesa gato
Summary: si la vida un dia te da una sorpresa inesperada y tienes que vivir de por vida con esa sorpresa, que te marco con sangre y en todo el cuerpo con un cuchillo, como si fueras un monstruo, y no pudieras ser la misma ¿que harias?, si tuvieras que luchar?
1. conociendonos

**Capitulo 1: conociéndonos**

Pov bella

Todo esta oscuro, ¿que pasa?, no lo entiendo que pasa si cuando NOOOOOOOOO otra vez NOOOOOOOOOO – empecé a gritar y lo único que escuchaba era mi nombre – bella, bella, bella – pero que pasa ya no me pueden hacer nada? Porque solo me llaman - Isabella Swan – al escuchar mi nombre completo sentí como me movieron y algo frio que bajaba desde mi cabeza hasta mis piernas, en ese instante abrí mis ojos y vi a mi hermosa hermana que me tenia por los hombros y a mi prima con un balde de agua, hay mismo comprendí que solo era una pesadilla

Hermanita estas bien? No dejas de gritar desde hace 15 minutos hasta ahora fue posible que te despertaras, por favor dime que estas bien ya eso paso linda nos tenemos que olvidar de ese incidente

s… si tranquila –tome una bocanada de aire ya que sentía que me faltaba, debió de ser por gritar tanto – gracias – mire a ambos lados y vi a mi prima – las quiero no lo olviden – mi prima se sentó atrás mío ya que Alice estaba sentada encima de mis piernas y apenas me daba cuenta.

solo es un sueño bellita, solo es un sueño – mi prima que estaba detrás de mi me sobo la espalda mientras me decía eso tal como lo hacia mama, ya que ella sabia que me calmaba – nosotras tan bien te queremos nunca lo vayas a poner en duda – en ese preciso instante nos abrazamos las tres, solo las tres entendíamos como nos sentíamos cada una por ese "incidente" como le decía Alice mi hermana, ella era la mas positiva de las tres, rose mi prima era un poco diferente pero le daba menos importancia al asunto y pues yo, véanme aquí todavía teniendo sueños que me recuerdan cada vez ese día, ese día en que a las tres nos ocurrió lo mismo, ese día que nos marco con sangre y no solo con sangre sino con un bisturí por todo el cuerpo, metaforicamente hablando.

Primaaaaaaaaas, ya no seamos lentas y vamos a saludar a Charlie que ya debe de estar despierto con tus gritos y de una vez desayunamos y vemos películas siiiiiiiii – solo salto de la cama y nos extendió la mano en forma de bienvenida

si si si bella esos gritos tuyos, no no no, el colmo te estas pasando ya no dejas dormir a nadie en paz – me decía mi hermanita, jajaja solo ellas sabían que si me molestaban y me distarían no me sentiría tan mal y me olvidaría de mi sueño

nooo como si yo tuviera poder sobre mi cuerpo cuando duermo – las señale con el dedo en forma de acusación

hay bellita tu como siempre – no aguantamos mas y nos echamos a reír, y de tanto reírnos, ya nos dolía a todas el abdomen; pasaron como 2 minutos mas y bajamos a saludar a papa ya que ahora después de la muerte de mamá y de papá (Phil su esposo en esa época pero lo quería como uno) ; y la de los padres de rose tuvimos que venir a vivirnos con el, ayer nos había dicho que nos daría una noticia, pero solo nos había dicho eso, papá era el jefe de policía de carolina del sur, exactamente acá era donde vivíamos todo era muy bonito, antes las tres vivíamos con mamá y Phil en Phoenix, rose se vino a vivir 2 años antes de la muerte de mis padres ya que sus papas murieron en un accidente aéreo al dirigirse al trabajo, en un vuelo hacia parís, ellos eran modelos y de hay saco su hermosura Rose, ella era simplemente espectacular, Rose ese día estaba en nuestra casa porque no podía faltar al colegio cuando ocurrió el accidente , mis papas adoptaron a rose como una hija mas y nosotras no le veíamos ningún problema ya que la amábamos, era como una mas de nuestras hermanas, Alice y yo somos mellizas aunque no nos parecemos mucho igual nos amamos con toda el alma y no podemos estar lejos de la otra tenemos como un hilo transparente que nos ata y no nos deja, y con nuestra prima rose somos inseparables, el único que sabe que paso el día de la muerte de mamá y Phil, es Charlie ya que alguien tenia que saber por lo menos aparte de nosotras tres, el nos adora y ha aceptado a mi prima rose, ella ya es parte de la familia y ya llevaba nuestro apellido, las tres tenemos la misma edad y vamos en el mismo curso, todo lo hacemos juntas parecemos fotocopias, ya de tanto vivir juntas sabemos que queremos y nos conocemos, ya no tenemos que hablar para que sepamos que quiere la otra, era una conexión que podía asustar a muchos pero nos gustaba

Hola Charlie – saludo Rose ya que era la primera en bajar las escaleras le seguía Alice y de ultima bajaba yo

Papaaaaaa holaaa, ¿como estas? – esa era Alice efusiva como siempre ella siempre nos hacia ver lo lindo de la vida y sonreía así estuviera recordando ese día.

Pa buenos días – le dije acercándome a el y las tres lo abrazamos como siempre

Chi… chicas m… me aho… go no pue… do respi… rar – al escuchar su quejido solo nos reímos ya que siempre nos pasaba lo mismo

Lo sentimos – dijimos las tres al unísono – vamos a desayunar – seguíamos hablando juntas ya era normal en esta casa

Claro chicas a cuanto el coro – solo se empezó a reír siempre nos decía algo respecto a lo que hacíamos – enserio niñas, en el colegio no las ven raro al hablar juntas? Jajaj – empezó a reír como loco, pero era verdad, nosotras solo nos miramos y hicimos movimiento de que no nos importaba

Si y nos tratan de locas pero igual somos felices y no nos importa –dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo de nuevo

Chicle, bom bom y… - empezó a decir Alice, pero no la dejamos terminar ni rose ni yo porque cada una dijo nuestros nombre así no le teníamos que pagar nada y menos quedarnos calladas.

Malas – dijo Alice señalándonos con el dedo, nosotras solo nos reímos y fuimos a la cocina a servirnos cereales a cada una y a papa ya que siempre desayunábamos lo mismo, pero siempre juntos, cuando nos sentamos en la mesa a comer Charlie empezó a hablar

¿Niñas recuerdan la noticia que les tenia que decir?, bueno pues acá vamos, a partir de el lunes nos vamos a vivir a forks, me trasladaron y recuerden que tengo que decir que si, igual ya tienen el cupo en el colegio de forks y tendremos una nueva casa, cada una con su habitación y me pagaran mas, les podre comprar lo que quieran, ¿y entonces que piensan? – forks?, las tres nos miramos y no se porque razón pero pusimos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y como siempre dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo

Charlie, ¿es enserio?, ¿cambio de casa?, wow genial, un cambio no nos hará mal, nos gusta la idea – el nos miro sorprendido ya que no creía que lo íbamos a aceptar tan bien, creo yo – ABRAZOOO – gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo y fuimos a abrazar a Charlie pero sin ahogarlo.

A y chicas en forks cada una va a tener un carro, en el trabajo me dijeron que les darían un carro a cada una y que quedaría a nombre de ustedes por su cumpleaños y para que no les diera tan duro el cambio –en la oficina de papa el era el de mas alto rango, los mandaba a todos, no había excepción, pero nunca trataba mal a sus compañeros de trabajo y por eso todos lo querían y con respecto, a nosotras también nos adoraban parecían nuestros tíos nos cuidaban desde que nos vinimos a vivir acá hace ya un año, nos sentíamos en un hogar y siempre nos mimaban, el jefe de papa era una persona con mucho dinero y el nos consentía a las tres por igual, nos daba regalos con cualquier pretexto, en nuestro cumpleaños hace como un mes y dos semanas nos dio una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada para cada una para que la usáramos, pero solo las hemos usamos 2 veces, una porque fue con nosotras y nos obligo a comprar ropa y pagarla con la tarjeta, y la segunda vez fue para un regalo de agradecimiento para el, mínimo la idea de los carros fue de el jajaja, el vivía solo y creo que nos veía como sus hijas ya que sus hijas y su esposa murieron en un vuelo hacia parís, exactamente en el mismo, vuelo que iban los padres de Rose – chicas arréglense que hoy van a ir a escoger sus carros con Aro – lo supuse, Aro se llama el jefe de papa quien nos gasta de todo

¿A que horas llega papa? – pregunto una impaciente Alice

A las 10:30 am tienen una hora desayunen rápido, se bañan y se arreglan, voy a arreglarme para ir al trabajo – Charlie tenia que trabajar toda la semana menos los domingos era su día de descanso, hoy era sábado y me imagino que nos vamos mañana para forks, seria divertido un cambio y mas con lo que nos darían, no es que yo sea ambiciosa, pero como cualquier adolecente me gustan las cosas, es normal ¿no?, acá en carolina del sur vivíamos en una casa de un buen tamaño, lo único que no encajaba era que apenas tenia 2 habitaciones, cuando mis papas vinieron a verla mi mama quedo encantada con ella de inmediato y no pensaron mas si no en comprarla, ya que hay, aun no sabían que llegaríamos a sus vidas mi hermanita y yo, ellos llevaban ya un año de casados al comprar la casa, mi papa siempre fue policía y se caso con mi mama cuando tenia 20 y ella 18 se querían mucho, ellos se conocieron en la secundaria y desde hay son novios hasta que decidieron casarse como a los 6 años de relación, mi mama al salir de colegio se caso con mi papa y decidió estudiar artes escénicas o teatro junto con mi tía, la mama de rose que estudiaban lo mismo, ellas en ese entonces eran modelos y querían ser actrices y les iba muy bien, hacían pasarela y modelaban ropa, bueno un montón de cosas mas, mi mama al terminar su carrera que fue a los 3 años se dio cuenta que estaba en embarazo, empezó a amueblar el cuarto como si fuera para una sola persona, pero al llegar a los cinco meses le dieron la grata sorpresa de que éramos dos niñas, porque antes no nos veíamos, mis papas no lo podían creer, les iba muy bien, no había ningún problema en comprar mas cosas así que terminaron comprando todo otra vez para que así nosotras quedáramos cómodas, el cuarto es amplio y cabíamos con cuna y todo a la perfección hasta nos sobraba espacio, y ahora con nuestra prima quedamos cómodas y aun así nos sigue sobrando espacio, y eso nos encantaba; al mi mama separarse de Charlie teníamos 8 años y nos fuimos a Phoenix por cuestiones de trabajo de mama y hay pudimos estar mas tiempo con nuestra prima, ya la conocíamos pero no teníamos mucho contacto hasta ese entonces, en Phoenix vivimos hasta el pequeño "incidente" y acá estamos, con la noticia de que nos mudaremos de casa y no solo de casa si no de ciudad, y lo genial de la otra casa es que cada una iba a tener su cuarto para cada una y no es que nos incomode estar en el mismo cuarto a las tres sino que cada una se podrá acomodar como quiera, pero a fin de cuentas todas tres sabemos que terminaremos durmiendo juntas, como cosa rara jajajaja; en Phoenix las 3 teníamos novios y los dejamos allá al venirnos a vivir a carolina del sur y a veces hablamos con ellos por teléfono o por internet, el ex -novio de rose era un tipo agradable pero celoso hasta morir y un poco posesivo, su nombre es Demetri, el ex –novio de Alice era un chico un poco raro hasta parecía bipolar pero igual Alice se lo aguantaba el se llama Nahuel y pues mi ex –novio si no era nada del otro mundo era cariñoso pero lo era tanto que a veces me parecía toposo y se llama Félix es hermano de Demetri son los dos polos opuestos respecto a como nos trataban a rose y a mi, Demetri solo nos llevaba un año a todos, y con rose por cosas del destino cumplimos y nacimos el mismo día, por lo menos solo era una reunión para las tres y ya, aaa bueno dos contando a Charlie, rose es nuestra prima por parte de mama, y nuestra madre era muy hermosa y para que pero los genes no se niegan y tanto Alice como yo somos bonitas y por lo menos a eso le ayudamos que estamos en forma, Alice, rose y yo vamos al gym y hacemos cualquier deporte que se nos aparezca enfrente, en este momento estábamos practicando voleibol y con el equipo ya hemos ganado 2 campeonatos y uno quedamos de segundo lugar, nosotras nos exigimos demasiado y no nos importa; en el colegio también somos buenas, buenas no; excelentes tenemos las mejores notas del colegio y por eso en el colegio nos hacían aparte, nos tachaban de cerebritos, aburridas y antipáticas, cuando era todo lo contrario, en el colegio no sabían mucho de nosotras y menos que estábamos en un equipo de voleibol igual no nos importa, nos tenemos entre nosotras tres.

¿Bella cual blusa me pongo? ¿la azul o la morada? – me decía Alice que se estaba terminando de vestir ya que era la única que faltaba, rose se estaba maquillando, jaja yo ya estaba lista porque fui la primera en bañarme y no me demoro mucho vistiéndome.

Mmm – puse mis dedos en mi barbilla y mire a Alice y vi algo negro en el closet – Alice ponte la camisa morada – en eso me pare de la cama y ponte este buzo – era un buzo negro pero que era solo hasta la mitad del torso – ten esta correa – era una correa de taches mía pero le quedaría bien – y ponte zapatos negros

Segura bella – me dijo Alice mirando toda la ropa que la había puesto en la cama – lo único que tenia puesto era un jean negro

Claro póntelo y si no te gusta entonces escogemos otra cosa dale? – en ese momento ella se empezó a vestir; yo ya estaba vestida con un blue jean, con una correa muy delgadita negra, unas botas de cuero negras que llegaban un poco mas abajo de las rodilla una camisa blanca sencilla y una chaqueta negra, el sentido de la moda lo habíamos sacado del lado de mama, era innato en nosotras, igual que rose también se vestía muy bien, nos encantaba la ropa era nuestro mejor hobbie, y con respecto a mi maquillaje solo tenia base, un brillo de color natural en los labios y los ojos delineados con lápiz negro, mama antes de morir nos enseño muy bien a la tres como combinar la ropa y a maquillarnos aunque no lo necesitábamos.

Listo termine –dijo Alice yendo al espejo de tamaño completo que teníamos en el cuarto – wow bella si tienes razón se ve muy bien me encanta gracias hermanita – corrió y fue a abrazarme, yo le devolví el abrazo y enseguida se bajo de mi, ahora solo le faltaba maquillarse y listo quedaba lista, en ese preciso momento entro rose ya maquillada y hermosa como siempre ella tenia un short con rayas verticales azules y blancas, con una blusa blanca de tiras y una chaqueta de jean y unas baletas blancas, estaba maquillada muy al natural se había echado sombras rosadas en los ojos con base y un labial un poco rojo

Estas muy linda rose –le silbe como una forma de piropo

Pero tu no te quedas atrás bellita estas espectacular - se acerco a mi y me tomo la mano para que diera una vuelta, yo solo pude reír ante aquel acto

Gracias rose – la abrace y en eso vi que Alice llegaba al cuarto, ya que todas nos íbamos a maquillar al baño, se había maquillado con sombras moradas y un labial con un tono morado claro se veía muy linda – wow Alice que linda quedaste – en ese instante voltee a mirar a rose que todavía me tenia abrasada y lo que hicimos fue chiflar, a acto seguido Alice se ruborizo y empezó a dar saltitos de alegría jajaja, parecía una niña que se ha ganado un premio o un dulce.

Niñaaaaaaaas – escuchamos a Charlie desde el primer piso de la casa que nos llamaba – ya me voy las quiero y espero les guste el carro, nos vemos en la noche.

Chao Charlieeee – dijimos las tres al unisonó, en ese instante escuchamos la puerta cerrarse y el motor del carro prendido, cuando fuimos a ver por la ventana de nuestro cuarto para ver a Charlie ya se estaba yendo ya que nuestro cuarto quedaba en la parte de al frente de la casa, mientras que el de papá, su ventana daba a la parte de atrás

Bueno chicas ahora si ¿listas? – nos decía rose que se había volteado para vernos a los ojos

¿Listas para que? – preguntamos Alice y yo al unísono

¿Para nuestro viaje a forks? – rodeo los ojos como cosa obvia

Yo ¡si! – chillo Alice de alegría – y tu hermanita? – me dijo Alice con los ojos entrecerrados en forma de amenaza.

* * *

><p>Hola :D este es mi primer fic asi que porfavor no me den tan duro hahaha no mentiras espero sus respuestas criticas y preguntas :D<p>

gracias por leerme :D


	2. regalos, sorpresas y decisiones

Capitulo 2:

regalos, sorpresas y decisiones

Mmm en realidad si me parece genial un cambio chikas – dije yo y en eso sonó el timbre de la casa y las tres miramos por la ventana para ver de quien se trataba, ya que aun no eran las 10:30 para eso, faltaban 10 minutos aun, pero cuando reconocimos la camioneta, supimos que era Aro, en ese mismo momento nos miramos y salimos corriendo a recibirlo, cuando llegamos a la puerta se encontraba Aro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Hola niñas – movió la mano en forma de saludo, pero para nosotras no era suficiente y nos tiramos a abrazarlo

Holaaaaaaaaa aroooo como estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas? – apenas terminamos de preguntarle como estaba, dejamos de abrazarlo

Bien niñas y ustedes? Pero veo que las tres están muy lindas

Bien Aro y gracias por lo de lindas – respondimos

Niñas no tienen de que agradecer si ustedes lo son, listas para irnos por sus nuevos carros? –nos extendió la mano en forma de bienvenida y nosotras gustosas lo único que hicimos fue aceptársela

Claro Aro vamos – dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo

¿Y a donde vamos a ir Aro? – pregunto mi hermanita y en ese momento nos subimos al carro de Aro, a la parte de atrás ya que el iba adelante con el chofer que tenia para conducir este carro, y era una camioneta Toyota, de color plateado o gris claro, que la utiliza los fines de semana, cuando sale con nosotras, ya que tiene 2 carros mas, pero solo me acuerdo de uno, que es con el que mantiene toda la semana, es un Ferrari color gris oscuro, muy lindo, el otro lo hemos visto 1 vez y no se que marca sea, con el otro es cuando sale los fines de semana el solo.

Bueno chicas, pues vamos que ya les compre sus carros de cuerdo a sus gustos y si no les gusta igual lo podemos mandar a cambiar no importa – Alice y yo miramos a Rose con los ojos y la boca abiertos ya que era impresionante la forma que nos podía llegar a mimar Aro y la forma que conocía alguno de nuestros gustos, si seguíamos así se nos metería una mosca a la boca, cuando vimos a rose estaba igual que nosotras asombrada

¿E. e….. e..s en..se..serio Aro? – lo dijimos con cara de terror y tartamudeando, pero era por la sorpresa, el lo único que hizo fue sonreírnos a nosotras.

Chicas cierren la boca antes que se les meta algo – esto lo dijo mirándonos a las nosotras tres – y niñas claro que hablo enserio saben que yo haría todo por ustedes – nosotras cerramos la boca apenas nos dijo que era cierto, ninguna lo podía creer era increíble, de la sorpresa no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que el carro ya estaba en marcha, no se cuanto tiempo habremos pasado, saliendo de nuestra ensoñación, pero sentía que era mucho tiempo y…

Chicas llegamos bajémonos, que ya llegamos por sus carros – cuando nos empezamos a bajar del carro nos quedamos boquiabiertas al ver a donde nos había traído y ni mas ni menos era un garaje gigante parecía mas bien donde se podrían guardar un avión en vez de unos carros – ¿chicas van a entrar o se van a quedar hay paradas? – lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que nos saco de nuestra ensoñación y caminamos hacia la puerta del garaje, ya que había una puerta un poco mas pequeña para que las personas entraran, simplemente era hermoso, cuando entramos, nos recibió una niña muy amable con traje de pantalón, chaqueta y blusa manga larga blanca, tenia el cabello lacio hasta los hombros

Señor aro bienvenido – dijo la chica muy educadamente

Hola Megan, ¿como estas? – Aro le dedico una sonrisa cálida a Megan era que se llamaba

Muy bien señor y ¿usted señor Aro viene a ver los carros?- dijo mirándonos a las tres con una cálida sonrisa.

Claro que si Megan, mira te presento, ellas son Rosalie, Isabella y Alice; así que vamos a ver los carros de las chicas.

Con gusto señor Aro, síganme por aquí – nos indicó a todos por donde ir y mientras la íbamos siguiendo las tres que íbamos atrás de Aro íbamos viendo el enorme lugar, y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos en un gran garaje había unas gran mantas sobre lo que me imagino son los carros.

Bueno niñas estos son sus caros – nos indico aro señalándonos los carros a cada una – así que – se fue acercando a ellos – este convertible lexus rojo es tuyo rose – nosotros íbamos viendo mientras quitaban las grandes sabanas y íbamos viendo el gran convertible rojo, Aro ya parado al lado del carro le indico a rose que fuera mostrándole las llaves del convertible – ven ya es tuyo – rose tímidamente se fue acercando al carro y cuando estuvo al lado, Aro le abrió la puerta para que se sentara en el carro y lo viera – bueno seguimos con el segundo este es el de Alice – se hizo al lado del piloto como lo hizo con Rose pero al lado del de Alice – y es un Ferrari amarillo para ti Alice porque sé que te encanta la velocidad y el amarillo – cuando termino de hablar hicieron lo mismo que con el de rose y empezaron a quitar la manta del carro y cuando voltee a ver a Alice ya estaba colgada del cuello de Aro agradeciéndole por el carro, Aro con eso solo se reía y le abrió la puerta al igual que rose, Alice sin pensarlo una sola vez se monto en el carro – bueno y de ultima pero no menos importante vas tu bella – hizo lo mismo que hizo con Rose y con Alice – para ti un mini cooper color azul ya que eres mas reservada y te gusta el azul – me indico mostrándome las llaves, yo no lo podía creer ese carro me encantaba y amaba ese color, yo por mi asombro me fui acercando lentamente al carro y Aro me abrió la puerta del piloto yo solo me senté en el asiento a contemplar mi carro, wow que extraño se siente decir ¡mi carro!.

Bueno niñas estos son sus carros de ahora en adelante, tienen un seguro que corre por mi cuenta y disfrútenlos, hoy se los llevaran a forks para que los puedan estrenar a ya, estos son los papeles que certifican que los carros son suyos así que guárdenlos – nos dijo señalando una bandeja que tenia en la mano al frente de nosotras, todas salimos del carro a la misma vez y corrimos a abrasar a Aro ya que el es como nuestro ángel guardián.

Después de despedirnos de Aro, nos mandó con su chofer a nuestras casa ya que teníamos que empacar nuestras cosas para estar listas he irnos a forks y tener nuestra nueva vida, ¿cómo serían? ¿Será que nos aceptaran por lo menos? Pero bueno y si no pues que se le hace igual nos tenemos entre las tres y así somos felices – BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA ESTAS – escuche gritar a Alice con su mano enfrente mío

Claro que si Alice no me vez? – le dije un poco malhumorada ya que me estaba gritando y odio que me griten, solo pude suspirar y esperar a que me dijera lo que me tenía que decir.

AAAA pero no te pongas así, es que no decías nada y parecía que estuvieras ida en otro planeta y te llame muchas veces pero no contestabas, igual ya bájate que llegamos a casa – dijo esto último alzando sus hombros en forma de que no le importaba; nos bajamos del carro y entramos a la casa y subimos a arreglar nuestras cosas ya que teníamos que meter todo en cajas y bueno lo que toca hacer cuando uno se cambia de casa.

Bella bellita mi hermosa hermanita – me decía mi hermana Alice

Que quieres Alice? – dije arqueando una ceja ya que siempre que quería algo me empezaba a empalagar de tanta dulzura

Aaa te odio ¬¬ ya no te puedo llamar de forma cariñosa porque me sales con esas? – me pregunto dramáticamente yo solo me pare encarándola, cruzándome de brazos y ya con mi ceja arqueada para que me dijera lo que quería, ella al verme solo suspiro

Aaaa está bien es que estaba arreglando el estudio y me encontré esto – puso sus manos al frente mío y vi las pulsera que nos había dado mama antes de morir por uno de nuestros cumpleaños y nosotras después del accidente decidimos guardarlos más por ellas que por mí – entonces será que ya no las podemos poner es que son hermosas hermanita porfa siiiii – me dijo esto ya con las manos unidas apuntando hacia arriba, yo solo suspire y con resignación le dije que si a Alice con la cabeza – gracias hermanita veras que no te arrepentirás y además ya paso mucho rato shiiii waaa te amo olvida que alguna vez te dije que te odiaba – decía sin parar a veces no entiendo como podía decir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y sin ahogarse, en eso me abrazo y le correspondí el abrazo ya que no podía hacer más – listo pásame tu mano te la pongo – peor en vez de pasarle mi mano la escondí – pero que te pasa si dijiste que si no seas así pásamela

¿No Alice dije que sí pero ve y guárdalas o quieres que se nos pierdan o dañen? – dije mirando por la ventana ya que había oscurecido y al percatarme de eso mire el reloj de la sala y me di cuenta de que eran las 9 de la noche y papa estaría por llegar, si ya son 9 de la noche pues desde que llegamos como a las 12 del medio día de ver nuestros carros nos pusimos a arreglar la casa para tenerla lista para mañana y que no nos hiciera falta nada y que papa no le tocara si no ayudarnos a meter las cajas al camión de mudanza, ya solo nos faltaban las cosas de la cocina y del estudio pero el estudio ya lo estaba haciendo Alice sola y rose me estaba ayudando a revisar que no se nos quedara nada arriba y yo pues estaba arreglando la cocina guardando todo en una caja y lo que se podía romper envolviéndolo en un periódico.

NIÑAAAAAS – me pare de un bricho al darme cuenta de que era Charlie ya que serían las 11 de la noche y aun no habíamos comido nada y no le teníamos nada preparado a él, pero que rápido se pasa el tiempo si hace nada había estado hablando con Alice y rose hace nada había venido a ayudarme con la cocina, usando vi fue a Charlie parado en la puerta de la cocina con rose y Alice abrazándolo

Y tu no me vas a abrazar y menos saludar? – pregunto Charlie y en eso salí de mi ensoñación y corrí a abrasarlo ya que me había quedado parada pensando en el tiempo – que más niñas? Veo que les rindió vengan y comemos pizza que traje me imagine que no querían hacer comida hoy asi que aquí les traje para que comamos y de una vez me cuentan cómo les fue hoy y que tal sus carros – en eso saque 4 vasos para la gaseosa que íbamos a tomar y me dirigí a la mesa y asi pasamos hablando con papa de todo lo que habíamos hecho hoy y de nuestros carros que nos habían encantado cada una le explico todo lo que tenía su respectivo carro y a las 1 de la madrugada recogimos los vasos y nos acostamos a dormir ya que teníamos que dormir y descansar un poco ya que hoy domingo llegaría el camión y nosotros nos iríamos en avión y esperaríamos las cosas en la nueva casa ya que harían una cosa rara para que llegara a tiempo y no se demorara mucho en llegar


	3. conociendo los alrededores

**Capitulo 3: conociendo los alrededores **

Ya estábamos en nuestra nueva casa, y que digo casa si esto era gigantesco, desde afuera la casa era hermosa, blanca con el techo en cascada de color negro, con una entrada con una puerta de dos entradas, con ventanas que dejaban ver donde quedaba cada cuarto, pero la sorpresa fue ver ya nuestros carros parqueados al frente de la casa estaban nuestros carros y una camioneta que no sabíamos de quien era y mucho menos que hacia hay pero no le tomamos importancia y entramos a la casa pero nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al entrar a la casa y ver que ya estaba toda decorada, pero no con nuestras cosas si no con cosas nuevas, nosotros fuimos a recorrer la casa, pasamos por el la sala, el comedor y en él había una nota escrita a mano y Charlie solo empezó a leerla en voz alta para que también escucháramos ya que al parecer la carta era dirigida para todos nosotros .

_Hola a todos soy yo Aro_

_Bueno en esta carta quería expresarles mis conocimientos acerca de la casa, la casa es de ustedes, los papeles de propiedad están en el sobre amarillo que está en el estudio, la casa tiene seis cuartos, cada uno con su respectivo baño, más un baño en la parte inferior de la casa, todos los cuartos se encuentran en la parte superior de la casa y hay un cuarto en la parte de inferior de la casa, por si quieren contratar a alguien quien limpie la casa por ustedes, en la puerta de cada cuarto está el nombre de la persona a quien le pertenece, las cosas que están en esta casa les pertenecen a ustedes y si vieron la camioneta que está afuera es para Charlie y ustedes para que salgan todos juntos, cada habitación esta adecuada para cada uno de ustedes y sus cosas se quedaran en carolina del sur para cuando quieran venir de vacaciones y para relajarse, lo que si está en esta casa, de lo que era de carolina del sur son sus fotos y ropa, en el cuarto de todos hay un portátil para cada uno, completamente nuevo, hay ropa nueva para todos y las cosas que llegaron de carolina del sur están en el estudio para que ustedes las acomoden a su gusto, recuerden si no les gusta nada no duden en hacérmelo saber y Charlie por las cosas nada de preocuparse por pagármelas eso es una pequeña recompensa por todos estos años de trabajo con nosotros y dejarme ser parte de esa hermosa familia que tienen, espero les guste todo._

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato hasta que Alice empezó a hablar como loca – papa esto es genial tenemos que llamar a Aro de inmediato para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros esta casa es genial me encanta definitivamente Aro se merece el cielo – todos la miramos comprendiendo lo que estaba diciendo ya que tenía razón en lo que decía teníamos que agradecerle todo a Aro se porta muy bien con nosotras – bellita pero no llores – yo mire hacia rose y luego a mi papa ya que no me había dado cuenta de que se me salía una lagrima, me la seque inmediatamente mirando a Alice

Al tranquila no estoy llorando solo que estoy feliz por todo lo bueno que nos está pasando, y papa gracias a ti también por cuidarnos también – Charlie llego y me abrazo, yo solo le correspondí el abrazo y recosté la cabeza en si pecho

Bueno ya dejen el drama y vamos a ver nuestros cuartos y después vemos el estudio – en eso Alice me separo de Charlie cogiendo mi mano y la de rose y corriendo escaleras arriba, rose y no nos quedó más que correr tras de ella, cuando Alice puso un pie en el último escalón la escuchamos gritar, nos soltó y empezó a dar saltos de felicidad

Alice que tienes –dijo rose subiendo el último escalón – wow – fue lo único que dijo después de ver todo, yo que aún no había visto nada ya que estaba detrás de ellas me dedique a subir los escalones que me quedaban y cuando quede al lado de ellas quede en shock, ya no recordaba cómo era mover los pies o las manos, el segundo piso es hermoso y dejaba ver 6 puertas blancas dos al lado derecho de la escalera y otras al lado izquierdo y al frente de estas había una ventana que dejaba ver los árboles que rodeaban el lado derecho de la casa, era simplemente hermoso todo

Chicas que les paso? ¿Se les olvido como caminar? ¿O no les gusto lo que vieron? – decía Charlie acercándose cada vez a nosotras – ahora entiendo porque están paradas sin hacer nada pero vamos tienen que ver sus cuartos – nos empujó primero a rose y a mí que estábamos a los extremos de Alice y luego a Alice, en eso salimos del shock comunitario que teníamos, lo único que vi fue que Alice corrió hacia el lado derecho nuestro y se abrió la puerta del lado izquierdo, rose papa y yo la seguimos, seguro ese sería su cuarto y era simplemente al estilo de Alice grande de colores rosas con blanco, con una biblioteca ,enfrente de su cama que parecía un sillón grande, la biblioteca tenia al frente un asiento rosa y de la biblioteca salía un escritorio del mismo color y en él estaba un portátil blanco cerrado y al lado del portátil estaban unos papeles de pronto eran los papeles de propiedad del portátil, también había un espejo del largo de la pared sobre la cama y en la pared que quedaba sobrando estaba la ventana con una cortina de color beige que llega hasta el mueble al lado de la cama, en el piso había una alfombra con forma circular color rosa y al lado del espejo había una puerta que indicaba a el baño ya que estaba abierta –bueno que siga rose – dijo Charlie haciéndonos voltear a verlo ya que estaba viendo hacia al cuarto que quedaba al lado de las escaleras del lado izquierdo, rose salió corriendo y abrió la puerta de golpe y lo que vimos fue simplemente hermoso, es de colores rojos difuminados, rojos y blancos, la cama es de madera con nocheros a cada lado de esta, tiene una mesa al lado derecho de la cama con un televisor plasma, una estantería donde podía poner libros, y al frente de esta está un escritorio donde también estaba un portátil nuevo igual que el de Alice pero de color rojo y en el piso al frente de este había una alfombra color roja de forma rectangular, y al frente del escritorio esta la puerta del baño – ahora vamos con bellita – dijo de nuevo Charlie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el me tomo de los hombros y me giro para quedar viéndola puerta de mi cuarto ya que estaba con Alice en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de rose, no sé por qué pero me fui acercando lentamente y cuando llegue a la puerta para abrirla esta estaba entre abierta, mínimo sabían que no me atrevería a abrirla, y cuando se abrió por completo, simplemente era hermoso, la cama estaba al frente de la puerta, el cuarto era de colores morados o purpuras con blancos, tenía dos nocheros al mismo lado de la cama al igual que en el cuarto de rose también tenía un televisor de plasma al igual que rose y Alice y al lado derecho de la cama hay como un hueco en donde se encontraba otro portátil igual al de rose y Alice de color azul, al lado del televisor estaba las estanterías, y al lado del escritorio se encontraba el armario y al frente de este se veía la puerta hacia el baño, simplemente todo era hermoso, cuando voltee a verlos a todos, todos me estaban viendo desde el umbral de la puerta y todos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

¿Vamos? – pregunte y todos se miraron como si estuviera loca – pues a ver el cuarto de papa y el resto de la casa – hay cayeron en cuenta y empezaron a empujar a Charlie hacia el cuarto de el ya que quedaba al frente del de Alice, yo salí detrás de ellos y cuando papa abrió la puerta todas nos quedamos boquiabiertas ya que era espectacular la cama estaba de lado al frente de la puerta y al frente de la cama estaba la ventana con cortinas blancas con negras y al frente de la cama estaba un televisor plasma y también hay un sofá mirando hacia la cama, al frente de la puerta estaba el armario y al fondo se lograba ver el baño, el piso también es de madera y en la misma pared de la puerta se encuentra el escritorio con un portátil de color negro y todas las paredes eran blancas – Charlie es hermoso –dijimos las tres al unísono y corrimos a abrasarlo ya que estábamos súper contentas, terminamos de abrasarlo y fuimos a ver el resto de los cuartos y eran bonitos cada uno con un televisor y una cama doble y de colores amarillos, unos cuartos muy sencillos pero muy bonitos; luego bajamos para ver el estudio y la cocina que era lo único que nos faltaba, la cocina es hermosa, amplia y en colores rojos con blancos y maderas, mientras que el estudio la madera es oscura y está pintado con colores rojos y blancos, con una estantería o biblioteca para los libros y en el centro estaba la mesa donde se encuentra un computador de mesa.

Decidimos salir las chicas y yo a dar una vuelta y conocer los alrededores y de una vez ver donde quedaba el colegio, y ya habíamos visto el colegio, era grande y bien mantenido, después decidimos ir a caminar por ahí a ver que veíamos y después nos iríamos a casa a descansar y estar listas para el "primer día de colegio", después de un rato de caminar y escuchar los chistes de Alice decidimos sentarnos y comer un helado, aunque estuviera haciendo frio queríamos helado, así que nos estábamos comiendo nuestro helado y riéndonos de todas las incoherencias de Alice

Escuche este es bueno pero bueno bueno escuchen, **Oye, ¿Qué es peor, la ignorancia o el desinterés? Pues ni lo sé, ni me importa. – **nosotras no podíamos de la risa y no era porque el chiste fuera bueno sino por lo que salía Alice – si ven, que está bueno jajajaja – decía Alice ahogándose de la risa

Al tu chistes son tan malos que nos reímos por pesar querida primita – dijo rose palmeándole el hombro a Alice y con esto que no pudimos más de la risa rose y yo, era tanta la risa que nos tiramos al suelo a reírnos que nos importaba la ropa eso se lavaba

Aaa ustedes no me quieren y DEJEN DE BURLARSE que no me parece nada gracioso – nos decía Alice parada a nuestro lado con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y haciendo puchero, pero nosotras no parábamos de reír que Alice se resignó y empezó a reír con nosotras – aaa chicas porque son tan malas – hizo otro puchero y nosotras corrimos a abrazarla después de un minuto escuchamos que alguien se reía y cuando volteamos a ver eran tres chicos que no eran nada feos, cuando los empezamos a ver ellos pararon de reír

Perdón es que sus risas son contagiosas – nos dijo el chico del centro que no paraba de mirarme, los tres son más altos que nosotras

No tranquilos yo soy Alice, ella es mi prima Rosalie y ella mi hermana melliza Isabella – dijo Alice acercándose al chico que estaba hablando y tendiéndole la mano, ellos se acercaron y nos saludaron de beso en la mejilla a cada una - mucho gusto Rosalie, Isabella y Alice – nos dijo a cada una pero rose intermedio

A mi y a mi prima nos gustan que nos digan rose y bella así que nos pueden decir así – dijo rose sonriendo sensualmente hacia el chico que estaba al lado derecho del que hablaba por todos – ¿y ustedes como se llaman? – pregunto rose y yo solo veía como Alice miraba al chico que estaba al lado izquierdo del único que había hablado

A claro nuestros nombres son…


	4. los chicos

**:D hello everybody :D aca esta otro capitulo se los prometo ya no va a ver mas relleno de por medio :D ya la historia va a tornarse interesante ^^ aaa y importante no olvidemos que los personajes son de mi tocalla stephenie y la trama es miaaaaaa weeeeee**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 : los chicos<strong>

Nuestros nombres son, Paul, Jacob y Embry – dijo el que se llamaba Jacob señalando a cada uno a la vez que se nombraban – y nos pueden decir Paul, Jacob y Embry – ellos se empezaron a reír me imagino que por nuestras caras de incertidumbre ya que no entendíamos, ellos pararon de reír – lo digo porque no tenemos diminutivos de nuestros nombres era como un chiste? – nosotras apenas escuchamos su explicación no nos quedó más que reírnos – pero nos pueden decir lobos – dijo esto último subiendo y bajando las cejas y nosotras al oír lobos y ver su gesto no aguantamos y solo nos quedó tirarnos al piso y seguir riendo – es enserio nos dicen lobos – con eso yo termine de reír y me quede viéndolo a los ojos

¿Y porque les dicen lobos? – fue mi pregunta

Porque somos hermosos – en eso levante mi ceja – ok no eso no es, lo que pasa es, que nosotros tenemos como por así decirlo una manada – hay lo mire con más incertidumbre de la normal – bueno me explico, es que nuestro grupo de amigos somos muchos como 8 y siempre andamos juntos y antes de que preguntes el resto no están aquí hoy, pero los otros días si estamos todos reunidos, entonces nos decidieron llamar lobos en el instituto

Aaa ok entendido – ya rose y Alice habían parado de reír y estaban prestándole atención al lobito, Ha eso suena chistoso – ¿ustedes todo estudian en el instituto de forks?

Yeah nena – esta vez fue Paul el que me hablo – y vamos en segundo – el tal paul se me fue acercando y puso su brazo sobre mis hombros – ¿y ustedes están en este pueblucho de vacaciones? – yo solo lo voltee a mirar

No pues nos vinimos a vivir a forks con nuestro papa – dijo Alice mirando a Embry

Aaa ¿ustedes son las chicas nuevas que van a entrar al instituto mañana? –pregunto Embry

Depende de si somos las únicas mudándose a forks, entonces sí, porque no creo que seamos tan famosas como para que sepan de nuestra llegada – dijo rose sentada en forma de indio peinándose el cabello

Pues como decía yo nena –Paul de alejo de mí y se fue a sentar junto a rose poniendo su brazo de la misma forma que a mi mientras seguía hablando – este es un pueblucho y no hay secretos, y como no hay muchas personas que se vengan a vivir a forks entonces digamos que si son ustedes, ¿ustedes son las hijas del jefe de policía? – dijo esto mirando solo a rose que no le prestaba atención y como después de como dos minutos nadie contesto

Si él es nuestro padre – dije yo

Entonces si son las nuevas ¿y en qué año van? – dijo Jacob mirándome a mí ya que era la única porque Alice se había puesto a hablar con Embry de no sé cuántas cosas y Paul estaba tratando de hablar con rose que lo ignoraba

También vamos en segundo así que nos encontraremos – mire mi reloj y vi que ya era muy tarde, le dije a las chicas y nos despedimos de los lobitos, Ha, y nos fuimos a nuestra casa con Charlie, y cuando llegamos él estaba hablando por teléfono con Aro así que todas le dimos las gracias a Aro por todo lo que nos había dado y decirle que nos había gustado mucho, después de que todas diéramos las gracias decidimos ir a nuestros cuartos a arreglar todo lo que correspondía para nuestro primer día, y después de acomodar todo nos acostamos a dormir

Bella bellaaaaaa – escuche un susurro al lado de mi oreja y no me quedo más que abrir los ojos y cuando trate de ver no sé quién era, sumándole a la oscuridad y que tenía sueño

¿Qué? Mm quien eres y que quieres – dije restregándome los ojos

Hay bella córrete ¿sí? Y soy Alice – en eso me corrí y le di espacio para que se acostara y abrasarla y dormir como siempre

Bella bellitaaa – no puede ser, será que no me van a dejar dormir

Queeee – dije abriendo los ojos de golpe

Perdón pero no podía dormir – dijo rose, hasta mínimo se estaba tocando el cabello – entonces ¿puedo dormir con tigo?

Y con al que ya está a mi lado y no te preocupes ven acuéstate a mi otro lado – rose llego y se acostó del otro lado abrazándome y hay si me pude quedar dormida, me sentía completa

You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah,

Yeah)

All 'cause I was making out with your friend (yeah, yeah,

Yeah, yeah)

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah,

Yeah, yeah)

empezó a sonar la alarma de mi celular para que nos despertáramos y como pude, saque mi brazo que estaba debajo de la cabeza de Alice y quite despacio la mano de rose que la tenía enzima mío y me levante despacio para no despertarlas, me pare a apagar la alarma de mi celular

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

Empecé a ir al cuarto de Alice mientras sonaba la alarma del celular de Alice, todas teníamos una canción diferente para un día de la semana dependiendo del ánimo que necesitáramos para ese día

Hey hey

You you

I know that you like me

No way no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey

You you

I want to be your girlfriend

Cuando llegue al cuarto de Alice apague la alarma del celular y mire a ver como estaba el cuarto de Alice por lo visto solo había utilizado la cama porque era lo único desordenado y fuera de lugar

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Empezó a sonar la alarma del celular de rose y cuando iba saliendo del cuarto de Alice me encontré a papa saliendo de su cuarto – estas apagando las alarmas pequeña saltamontes – yo lo mire con cara de loco, como si estuviera fumando – no me mires así – se empezó a reír de mi cara – solo te decía así porque me acorde como te reías cada vez cuando te lo decía te veías tan linda – diciendo esto último me acaricio la mejilla, con ese acto no me quedo más que abrazarlo amo a mi papa aun así no se lo diga mucho pero lo amo

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door

Even though I told him yesterday and the day before

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab

And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams

My Cinderella story scene

When do you think they'll finally see

Aaa papa gracias por decirme así, sabias que ¿te amo? – Charlie me dio un beso en la frente y señalo con la cabeza hacia abajo en forma de que me esperaba abajo para despedirse – ok despierto a las marmotas y bajo – y me fui a apagar la alarma de rose; cuando la apague me dispuse a despertar a las marmotas que había en mi cuarto, dormían como osos invernado, cuando las vi y salte en la cama gritando y saltando donde había sido mi lugar – NIÑAAAAAAAAS

NIÑAAAAAAAAAAAS – ellas solo se voltearon y se pusieron la almohada en la cabeza para no escuchar mis gritos, en eso me acerque a Alice – Alice voy a coger tu Ferrari y se lo regalare a los desamparados

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – grito Alice y yo no pude más que echarme a reír

Que paso, quien fue, Alice estas bien, donde esta yo le doy – se despertó rose con el grito de Alice y rose se puso en pose de pelea y con esto no pude más sino que reírme a carcajadas por la reacción de las dos, cuando las dos me vieron se miraron entre si y cogieron sus almohadas y me empezaron a pegar con sus almohadas

Aaaa bella te odiamos – me dijeron rose y Alice al unísono mirándome con odio

Pero chicas no fue mi intención las tenía que despertar de algún modo y no pensé que Alice fuera a gritar tan duro y menos que te fuera a despertar con su grito pero fue muy chistoso – empecé a reírme y ellas se pararon y cogieron sus almohadas para no sé dónde después de unos minutos Salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras para desayunar y me encontré a todos hablando animadamente – hola – salude con mi mano – no se enojen con migo solo teníamos que despertarnos - les sonreí

Está bien bellita te perdonamos por dejarnos dormir en tu cuarto – me dijo rose y con su mano me indico que me senara a su lado para que me sentara, le hice caso ya que el desayuno ya estaba servido, hablamos un rato con Charlie y después se despidió de nosotros y nosotras nos fuimos a bañar para irnos al instituto y empezar con "nuestro primer día" acá en forks, rose por petición de Alice se fue con una falda blanca de encaje con un forro debajo de la falda, con una blusa blanca con rayas negras horizontales, con un buso negro con las mangas blancas y medias largas 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla negras con tacones negros, ropa que estaba en el cuarto de rose comprada por Aro, Alice llevaba una blusa manga larga negra debajo de un vestido a mitad de muslo, color gris corto con medias grises de pierna entera y sandalias y yo tenía un vestido blanco corto al igual que Alice a mitad de muslo con un buzo negó, el vestido debajo del busto viene con una cinta negra amarrada en moño, con medias enteras, con rayas verticales negras y otras de un tono más claro que deja ver la pierna con bailarinas y un gorrito color blanco, Alice y yo teníamos el cabello suelto mientras que rose lo traía recogido en una moña no muy apretada y caía al lado derecho de su hombro nos decidimos ir en mi mini cooper hoy así no llamaríamos tanto la atención como en el carro de Alice o de rose, rose iba de copiloto y Alice iba en el asiento de atrás poniendo la música con el control remoto, nos demoramos como 20 minutos y íbamos cantando a todo pulmón pero nadie nos escuchaba porque teníamos las ventanas cerradas.

Her feelings she hides.  
>Her dreams she can't find.<br>She's losing her mind.  
>She's fallen behind.<br>She can't find her place.  
>She's losing her faith.<br>She's fallen from grace.  
>She's all over the place.<br>Yeah,oh

Mientras yo iba buscando un puesto donde parquear cerca de la puerta del instituto y encontré uno como a 4 carros de la entrada y decidí parquear ahí, las personas nos miraban como bichos raros bueno como siempre, Alice estaba apagando el equipo de sonido del carro cuando sentimos que alguien se nos acercó y toco el vidrio de donde yo estaba, cuando voltee a ver se trataba de Jacob y su manada como ellos se hacían llamar, yo abrir la puerta para saludar y de una vez para salir mientras rose se estaba terminando de echar brillo labial y Alice estaba acomodando las maletas y su vestido para salir, cuando puse los pies en el piso para salir y pararme Jacob me ofreció su mano para salir, yo le agradecí el gesto y salí con ayuda de él, salude a Jacob, Paul y Embry de beso en la mejilla y cerré la puerta del carro cogiendo mis llaves, le abrí la puerta a Alice para que saliera y ella me entrego mi maleta y salió con su gracia particular, saludo a los lobitos y fue a donde rose que estaba saliendo del carro a entregarle su maleta, rose y yo cerramos las puertas del carro y cuando rose termino saludo a los lobitos.

Chicas pero que entrada hicieron – nos dijo Jacob mirando a las tres

Así somos nosotras – le dijo rose en forma de broma y Alice y yo nos reímos de como lo había dicho rose – ¿no mentiras lobitos porque lo dicen?

Hey nena como así que lobitos si somos todos unos lobos – empezó a hacer poses que cada vez nos daban risa

Si claro como digas lobito – le dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo con lo que ellos solo empezaron a reír

¿Ahora resulta que hablan a la vez? – nos preguntó Jacob

Sipiriri – dijo Alice – nosotras muchas cosas las hacemos juntas nacimos para estar juntas es cosa del destino – dijo Alice mirando un universo paralelo con la mano hacia arriba como anunciando un producto

Si y porque lo dicen aparte de decir las cosas a la vez que más hacen – pregunto Embry

No no no lobito eso es secreto – le dijo Alice moviendo su dedo índice frente a la cara de Embry – bueno y no perdiéndonos del tema, de que entrada ¿hablan?

La que ustedes hicieron – esta vez hablo Jacob y nosotras asentimos a la vez con la cabeza – bueno lo que pasa es que todos las están mirando, uno, porque nadie había llegado con un mini cooper al instituto antes, dos, porque son las nuevas, y tres, porque están y son hermosas – nos dijo Jacob y con lo último solo nos reímos por la forma de decirlo

Gracias lobito pero nos tenemos que ir a que nos asignen nuestras materias así que nos vemos luego – nos despedimos con la mano directo a la secretaria, pero cuando íbamos caminando escuchamos

De pronto nos toca juntos – nosotras nos miramos y nos reímos bajito

* * *

><p>hola de nuevo yo :D que tal? llegarona pensar que era edward? hahaah pues no ellos aun no llegara buahaha buahaha despues despues cuando menos se lo esperen llegaran como enanos :D nee mentiras pero si cuando menos se lo esperen :D :* imaginemonos que es como en face que sale una carita tirando un beso :D<p> 


	5. clases, personas nuevas y golpes

**hola :D perdon por la demora si lo se :D pero tuve problemas de inspiracion graves y pues no me salia nada pero ya sigo con mis publicaciones todos los lunes, este cap es por la demora pero el siguente lo subire el lunes lo prometo :D gracias por leerme y recuerden que los personajes son de mi tocaya y la historia si es mia :D espero les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5 clases, personas nuevas y golpes<strong>

Cuando llegamos a la secretaria solo vimos a una persona de edad con cabello blanco y nos dirigimos hacia ella – mm hola somos las nuevas estudiantes, Alice, Rosalie y yo Isabella – dije señalándonos mientras que cuando pronunciaba el nombre de una ella asentía – y venimos a recoger nuestro horario – le dije a la señora

Claro princesas las estábamos esperando, me presento yo soy la señora Williams pero me pueden llamar por mi nombre Deborah – nos dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios de una forma tan maternal – ¿y cómo les pareció el colegio?- nos dijo esto agachándose a buscar algo

Aa es bonito – dije yo

Es tan genial y grande va a ser divertido estudiar aquí – dijo Alice dando salticos de emoción

Alice solo venimos a estudiar así que es para alarmarse por lo menos sirve para estudiar qué es lo primordial – dijo rose con su típica forma de tranquilizar a Alice

Aa eres una amargada –dijo Alice cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

Qué bueno que les guste el colegio princesas acá están sus horarios y para que estén más cómodas se encargaron de dejarlas juntas en todas las clases – la señora Williams dijo esto mostrándonos unos papeles sobre el mostrador entre ella y nosotras – y claro que sirve para estudiar – dijo esto mirando a rose y regalándole una gran sonrisa que rose solo le puedo devolver con una igual – mírenlos también está el mapa para que sepan dónde queda cada salón pero hoy les vamos a asignar a un estudiante para que las guie y les quede más fácil entrar a su clase – asentimos y cogimos los horarios cada una y los miramos por lado y lado y luego miramos el mapa y para qué pero es muy grande el instituto – es uno de los estudiantes que tiene el mismo horario que ustedes para que las guie por donde tienen que ir – nosotras tres la miramos y volvimos a asentir ahora si para poner atención a nuestros horarios, ¡qué horror! – de acuerdo a el instituto donde estaban antes las pusimos en las clases avanzadas ya que así estaban en el anterior instituto – yo mire a las chicas con horror en mi mirada ya que nuestra primer clase era matemáticas avanzadas, lo que pasa es que soy buena, pero las odio, mientras que rose y Alice las aman, ¿cómo pueden amar eso?, después nos tocaba inglés y esto sí que me reanimo por lo menos algo que si me gusta después de mi Sulpicio con las matemáticas, cosa que a rose no le llamaba demasiado la atención y Alice al igual que a mí le encantaban, después teníamos el receso y después nos tocaba biología avanzada esto sí que me gustaba y después nos tocaba gimnasia y por lo que veo tres días a la semana nos toca gimnasia, así que será una situación entretenida, también teníamos química avanzadas, veíamos dos idiomas que eran japonés y español y con el español la veíamos fácil ya que desde pequeñas nos habían enseñado español y con el japonés lo entendíamos pero aun nos era un poco difícil hablarlo con total fluidez pero si lo hablábamos, también teníamos música

Hola señorita Williams - esa voz se me hace conocida - ¿ellas son las estudiantes que quiere que lleve a sus clases? - en ese instante que dejo de hablar voltee a ver quién era y resulto ser el lobito mayor jaja Jacob

Claro Jacob ellas son las señoritas que quiero que lleves, te las presento ellas son…

Alice, Rosalie y Isabella – dijo interrumpiendo a la señora Williams – tranquila ya las conozco

Eso es un buen comienzo así que llévalas a sus clases para que empiecen de una vez y no pierdan demasiado tiempo – después de dicho esto salimos de la secretaria y seguimos a Jacob como por dos minutos

Pero veo que son el paquete completo – dijo Jacob y nosotras nos miramos entre nosotras por no haber entendido

Que quieres decir con eso – pregunto Alice mirando a Jacob con los ojos entrecerrados que nos miraba caminando de espaldas

Pues sí que son el paquete completo, son hermosas e inteligentes y por lo visto no se creen más que nadie así que son todo el paquete completo – las tres salimos a abrazar a Jacob

Qué lindo lobito aaaaaa gracias por eso voy a llorar aaa – dijo Alice haciendo imitación que iba a llorar

Jajaja Alice no seas dramática si es la verdad, ustedes señoritas son todo lo que acabo de decir solo falta ver si son talentosas – nosotras ante ese comentario levantamos nuestros hombros ya que no nos importaba cuan talentosas seremos – listo chicas este es el salón – dijo Jacob indicando la puerta cerrada – en el instituto rotamos de clases pero siempre somos los mismos estudiantes así que nunca tendremos del mismo salón para dos materias iguales, en música podemos practicar con todos los instrumentos pero tienen que escoger con el que mejor les valla para que con ese instrumento las examinen y un instrumento también puede ser la voz así que ustedes escogerán, hay desde percusión a viento, en gimnasia por periodo vemos un deporte obligatorio para todos eee que más – Alice y rose se veían emocionadas por lo que decía Jacob ja este instituto tenía más cosas de las que me pude imaginar, mi teoría sigue en pie no juzgues a un libro por su portada – aaa en química y biología las mesas son de a parejas de preferencia mixtas, en español y japonés, me imagino que por lo menos lo entienden o no?

Hi – dijimos las tres al tiempo con lo que Jacob solo pudo asentir con la cabeza

En ingles por mes tenemos que leer un capitulo o un libro nuevo que nosotros escojamos

puuuf – dijo rose haciendo mala cara

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Jacob mirando fijamente a rose

Nada es que a rose no le gusta mucho ingles que digamos – dije yo no dándole importancia, ya que la entendía

Ho veo que no eres tan perfecta rose – dijo Jacob riéndose bajito

Para que sepas perrito que soy muy buena en esa materia pero no me gusta y no soy la única ¿me oíste o te lo repito? – le dijo rose señalándolo con el dedo índice en forma de amenaza

Ok rose tranquila vengo en son de paz, no te enojes, ¡no me mates por favor por favor por favor! – Jacob dijo esto último arrodillado al frente de rose con las manos juntas señalando hacia el techo y con cara de perro mojado rogándole, ja como si rose fuera alguna asesina, rose al ver esto se empezó a reír

Ya jajaja ya lobito párate que por hoy no te matare – le dijo rose guiñándole un ojo al lobito

Ok chicas y por último el profesor de matemáticas no le gusta que hagamos bulla en su clase y le gusta que entreguemos nuestros trabajos a tiempo y es muy raro cuando nos deja hacer en grupo, si tienen una duda le preguntan a él, no le gusta que le pidamos explicaciones a los demás, saca al tablero cuando quiere y es obligatorio salir y hacer lo que él dice, el profesor de matemáticas es el señor benjamín lee y le gusta que le llamemos por su apellido nada de decirle el nombre, es un señor con mucha experiencia como profesor lleva muchos años enseñando y por cierto las llamara por sus apellidos – Jacob se dio la puerta para abrirla y que entráramos al salón pero en eso se devolvió – a y por favor no se echen nada de loción o saquen olores fuertes en el salón porque el señor lee tiene un problema con esos olores fuertes, y no siendo mas síganme – volvió a la puerta y esta vez si la abrió, y cuando entramos todas detrás de el lobito vimos que estaban haciendo un ejercicio porque estaban concentrados en sus cuadernos – señor lee acá están las nuevas estudiantes – cuando Jacob dijo eso nosotras ya estábamos viendo al señor lee pero logramos sentir como todos nos miraban pero no miramos

Gracias señor Black – el señor lee recibió el papel que le entrego Jacob – tome asiento y haga los ejercicios que se encuentran en el tablero –Jacob solo asintió y se fue directo a su asiento supongo yo – así que ustedes son las señoritas swan, es un gusto conocerlas – nos tendió la mano para saludarnos, primero a rose, luego a Alice y luego a mi lo cual aceptamos en forma de cortesía – espero que sea un agrado tenerlas en mi clase, tengo las mejores referencias de ustedes señoritas, ahora yo soy el señor benjamín lee pero solo me llamaran por mi apellido como yo por el de ustedes, hay en la tercera columna hay un puesto para cada una, si tienen alguna duda me la hacen saber y ahora estamos viendo limites, saben como es – las tres asentimos al mismo tiempo mirándolo fijamente – ok entonces vallan siéntensen en sus puestos y si no pueden con algo vienen y me dicen – nosotras de nuevo asentimos y nos volteamos para ir a nuestros puestos, cuando estábamos yendo nadie nos volteo a mirar y agradecimos eso, los puestos quedaban en la tercer columna y eran pupitres cada uno separado por filas por lo cual nos dividimos, yo me fui a la fila de la mitad, rose se hizo a mi izquierda y Alice a mi derecha, y sacamos nuestros cuadernos y nos dispusimos a realizar los ejercicios que eran como 50 en nuestros cuadernos para las 2 horas de clase que teníamos, pero como siempre terminamos a la hora y nos paramos a mostrarle al profesor – ¿señoritas swan tienen alguna duda? – nos miro con cara divertida

No claro que no señor lee – esta vez hable yo en un tono que solo al, rose y el señor lee escucharan – solo queríamos decirle que terminamos y preguntarle que tenemos que hacer ahora – el nos miro con cara de asombro y al ver que aun seguíamos hay recupero la postura del principio

Mmm señoritas swan muy sorprendente me dejarían ver sus cuadernos – nos dijo poniendo su mano al frente de nosotras

Claro – hablamos juntas y en eso le pasamos nuestros cuadernos, el los empezó a revisar uno por uno, mínimo viendo si teníamos todos los puntos realizados

Listo señoritas swan perfecto, cojan sus cuadernos y siéntense en sus puestos y yo cualquier día pido los cuadernos para revisarlos y sacar una nota así que no se preocupen – nos entrego nuestros cuadernos y los cogimos

Gracias señor lee y claro lo tendremos presente – nos volteamos y nos sentamos en nuestros puestos y nos dispusimos a escuchar música cada una en sus iPod regalo de aro por supuesto, todas teníamos lo mismo en los iPod por lo que los diferenciábamos era por el estuche que le teníamos, el de rose era rojo, el de Alice morado y el mio azul, por que hasta de fondo teníamos la misma imagen y son blancos y si le quitábamos los estuches solo los distinguiríamos por que en la parte de atrás tenían nuestros diminutivos, siempre que veíamos estábamos escuchando la misma canción, y en eso paso el resto de clase que nos quedaba escuchando música y de vez en cuando cuando las volteaba a mirar estábamos escuchando la misma canción por como movían sus labios

I can tell you're looking at me  
>I know what you see<br>Any closer and you'll feel the heat  
>GG<br>You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me  
>Every look will make it hard to breathe<br>T R X  
>B-Bring the boys out<p>

Yeah You know  
>B-Bring the boys out<br>We bring the boys out We bring the boys out Yeah  
>B-Bring the boys out<p>

Estaba escuchando esta canción que me encantaba mirando hacia al piso acordándome de la coreografía del video y del video cuando alguien atrás mio me saco de mi concentración tocándome la espalda, sin ganas voltee a ver quien era y resulto siendo Jacob, solo le sonreí y voltee a mirar al señor lee y él ya se estaba yendo – ¿que paso Jacob?

Huy estas como agresiva mujer – me dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y solo le devolví la sonrisa – solo las teníamos que sacar de su burbuja que por lo visto es comunitaria por que estaban iguales las tres – con ese comentario voltee a mirar a rose y a Alice que ya estaban hablando con Embry y Paul, bueno rose no tanto con Paul ya que Paul era el que hablaba y rose como siempre ignorándolo y cuando voltee para mirar a Jacob se escuchaban unas voces atrás mio ya que me había volteado a ver a Jacob

Ya préstamelo no déjame ver comparte hermano – decía la vos tras de mi

No te lo voy a pasar

Amarrado préstame… - en eso solo sentí un golpe en mi cabeza

Ahuuu – en eso me agarre la cabeza y me empecé a reír

Bella estas bien - dijeron Alice y rose al mismo tiempo ya justo a mi lado

Perdón perdón perdón – dijo el extraño pero yo de la risa no le podía responder, y en su acto de que lo perdonara se me parecía a Alice – dime que me perdonas HO no quedo tonta la deje tonta con el golpe solo se ríe hermano haz algoooo – le dijo el extraño a su hermano

n…oo jaja no te pre…eocu….pes – dije como pude tratando de respirar y tranquilizarme

¿Pero si estas bien? – dijo el de forma preocupada yo solo voltee a ver a rose y a Alice que me seguían viendo y en eso me voltee para ver a mi atacante

* * *

><p><strong>hola de nuevo yo :D si jodo no creen haha recuerden si tienen alguna duda me la hacen saber y si lo se estoy un poco loca . espero que les guste mi historia y tranuqilas edward emmett y jasper les mandan saludes es que aun les da pereza ir al instituto entonces por eso bella no los ha visto me dijo que las amaban asi que nos vemos :D<strong>


	6. sorpresas , rivalidades y amistades

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECES A MI TOCAYA STEPHENIE MEYER Y LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE VAN A LEER SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA :D**

:D hola niñas perdon perdon por no venir antes pero un problema con el internet y no queria conectar pero de regalo este cap es largo me he decidido porque los caps sean asi o mas largos :D ¿ustedes que dicen?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 sorpresas , rivalidades y amistades<strong>

Mire hacia al frente para poder ver su cara pero su tamaño era enorme parecía un oso de lo grande que era y se notaba por su camisa que no era por gordura si no de tanto hacer ejercicio tenia unos grandes músculos, aparte de sus grandes músculos - ¿será que toma asteroides? Es imposible ser así de grande bueno como se – me dije mentalmente mientras iba recorriendo su gran torso – ¿y es que no tiene fin? – me volví a repetir mentalmente ya que aun no le veía el rostro hasta que después de como 1 segundo que se me hizo eterno logre ver su rostro – jajaja – fue lo primero que articule ya que el extraño estaba haciendo carita de perro mojado que quiere un techo y comida se ve tan tierno pero a la vez tan chistoso, con eso no lograría sino que me riera de el – si tranquilo estoy bien y jajaja deja de hacer jajaja esa cara que me da risa jajajaja – le dije conteniendo la risa y cuando me escucho dejo de hacer su cara y solo me dedico una sonrisa amistosa él es simplemente espectacular no hay nada que negar su cabello es de color café oscuro casi negro, de piel blanca con labios de un rosado pálido simplemente perfecto y ojos de un azul parecido al cielo

A que bueno que estés bien ya me estaba preocupando – se rasco la cabeza – emm esto entonces me perdonas – me mostro sus dientes blanco y yo solo le devolví la sonrisa

Claro que si…

Emmett Cullen – me interrumpió al darse cuenta de que no se había presentado dándome la mano

Entonces siendo así, claro que si Emmett Cullen – le extendí mi mano y el volteo a mirar a Alice y extendió la mano a esta que en este tiempo tanto ella como rose le habían puesto atención y que digo atención demasiada por parte de rose que lo veía como embobada pero guardando la compostura como lo solía hacer ella, después de que Alice le tendió la mano él se la dio a rose y se quedo mirándola encantado al parecer rose no era la única, al ver esto solo me salió una risita que Alice también noto, rose como siempre le tomo la mano a Emmett y en eso se quedo mirándolo a los ojos

Veo que empezaron las presentaciones – dijo Jacob detrás de nosotras - así que chicas – en eso rose dejo de mirar y soltó a Emmett para prestarle atención al lobito mayor que ya se paraba enfrente de nosotras – él ya lo conocen es el grandote Emmett Cullen, y él es su primo Jasper hale – el cual es rubio de ojos oscuros, con piel blanca labios encantadores, delgado y muy atractivo, el solo nos sonrió a rose, a mi y al en el respectivo orden ya que con la ultima se quedaron mirando y yo solo veía por el reflejo como lo veía Alice – y este de aquí – señalo al chico que estaba sentado enfrente mio – es el hermano de Emmett, Edward Cullen – en eso el voltio y lo primero que me encontré fueron unos ojos de color de esmeraldas que llamaban a que te quedaras viéndolos, su cabello es de un color cobrizo despeinado, de piel blanca, con labios que me llamaban a besarlos y que los hiciera mio, definitivamente la belleza era de familia – y no siendo mas chicas nos vamos que tenemos clases – en eso reaccione y voltee a ver al lobito mayor que nos extendía la mano a rose y a mi

Ni creas que voy a coger la mano de un chandoso o si – le dijo rose Jacob en tono de reto

Ja pues a que no coges mi mano porque no quieres aceptar que soy todo lo que tu quieres – dijo Jacob en lo que abrí mis ojos como platos – jajaja si igual no eres mi tipo así que rubia te toca a ti sola a mi no me gustan las rubias, ¿vamos? – dijo esto ultimo mirándome a mi y a Alice que aun estaba en el suelo y nos dio la mano para que saliéramos a nuestra próxima clase, rose ya se había puesto de pie y las tres estábamos guardando nuestros iPod´s

Y no nos van a decir sus nombres – dijo Jasper mirando a Alice que se hacia la desentendida mirando su BlackBerry

Claro mira somos Alice, Rosalie y Isabella swan y somos hermanas – dije esto señalando a cada una mirando al tal Jasper a los ojos y sonriéndole levemente – y ya con eso nos vamos

Nosotros vamos con ustedes igual tenemos la misma clase – dijo Jasper mirándome a mi de forma retadora

Claro este lugar es libre así que puedes pasar y andar por donde quieras – lo mire de la misma forma que él lo hizo pero a diferencia que yo le sonreía levemente, en eso me voltee para ir – vamos lobito tu hoy eres el guía – dije pasando la puerta cogiendo a rose y a Alice de las manos para salir juntas, Jacob salió disparado para quedar enfrente nuestro y así nos fuimos hacia el salón de ingles ya que esa era la hora que nos tocaba después, cuando llegamos a los pocos minutos al salón de ingles, Jacob nos abrió la puerta para que siguiéramos, pero nosotras solo esperamos que el fuera primero ya que el tenia que darle nuestro papel de asistencia a la profesora y explicarle quienes éramos, pero pues eso ya lo sabían todos, ya que en un pueblucho como lo llamaban la manada de lobitos no se escondían muchos secretos, a los 2 minutos de Jacob estar hablando con la profesora lo mando a que se sentara ya que él se volteo y nos sonrió y se fue a sentar, la profesora nos hizo un movimiento sutil con la cabeza para que llegáramos a donde ella y así lo hicimos

Bueno señoritas swan yo soy su profesora de ingles, aquí en mi clase me gusta que opinen, pregunten abiertamente y que participen, yo a final de mes les pediré que me traigan un ensayo sobre un libro que se hayan leído ese mes, es de su elección pero prefiero que lo lean de corazón esto es para incentivar la lectura – la profesora empezó a buscar en un cajón unos papeles hasta que los saco y nos puso uno enfrente a cada una – esos papeles que les acabe de poner enfrente son suyos, esos son las normas de como tienen que ir los ensayo, una semana antes del fin de mes se las dejo libre para que empiecen sus ensayos acá en clase, y un gusto conocerlas señoritas swan mi nombre es rebeca White y por favor no me llamen por mi apellido – con esto ultimo nos dio una sonrisa cálida y se sentó en su silla detrás de su escritorio a mirar unos papeles y cuando fuimos a buscar donde sentarnos, estaban los mismo puestos vacíos de la otra clase y detrás de los Cullen y el hale, nosotras solo nos sentamos como lo hicimos en la clase anterior, Alice detrás de Jasper y delante de Embry que estaban a mi derecha , rose atrás de Emmett y delante de Paul que estaban a mi izquierda y yo detrás de Edward y delante de Jacob que estábamos en la fila de la mitad, cuando termine de sentarme y saque mi cuaderno, la profesora se paro de su silla y empezó a darnos una charla sobre cuanto le habían gustado los ensayos anteriores y entregándolos a sus respectivos dueños diciéndoles puntos de vista que le parecían convenientes y así pasaron las dos horas hasta que sonó el timbre para el receso y así guardamos todas nuestras cosas en las maletas para poder ir a comer ya que, lo que menos nos podía faltar era la comida y los lobitos ya estaban en la puerta con otros chicos que llegaron a buscarlos

Ustedes – se nos hizo enfrente una chica rubia con otras cuatro chicas mas, nosotras las volteamos a mirar para que siguieran con lo que querían decirnos – hola nosotras somos animadoras y tenemos una prueba para buscar nuevas animadoras – y en eso la rubia empezó a mirarnos de pies a cabeza – y por lo que veo ustedes tres tienen todo el potencial que buscamos – ella miro a las demás con lo que ellas solo rieron esto era típico de las niñas de papis y animadoras que se creían lo mejor de este planeta, y con eso se ve que nos están midiendo – entonces se animarían a ir a presentar la prueba – típico son tan predecibles, y con eso ultimo dicho solo me quedo sonreírle de medio lado, voltee a mirar a rose y al, y con eso ya sabia que era lo que íbamos a hacer

A que horas es la prueba – dije con mi misma sonrisa en la cara

Después de clases, cuando no haya nadie para que las pobrecitas que no saben nada y son patéticas no se sientan tan mal – hizo cara de pena hipócritamente como si eso a ella le importara

Mmm pues primero tenemos que ver si podemos, si podemos hay nos verán – le dije esto sonriéndole aun mas grande, mostrándoles los dientes de arriba, así que no se preocupen por nosotras – al decir eso empecé a caminar con lo que rose y Alice siguieron evadiendo a las animadoras y yendo directo a donde estaba Jacob que ya nos estaba mirando

Les dijeron algo – dijo un chico alto de piel morena y cabello negro corto, parecido a los demás lobitos, mínimo era parte de la manada

Si, que había prueba de animadoras – dije sin importancia

Y van a ir – nos dijo esta ves Paul

Mmm no se primero lo pensaremos – dije como si nada

Enserio no quieren – nos dijo el otro chico que había hablado primero

En realidad nos da igual aunque seria divertido jajaja – con esto rose y Alice se rieron

Ok ya que lo dicen y es mejor que vayamos a comer y por cierto él es Sam – señalo al chico que había hablado antes – ellas son Emily y Leah son primas y la primera es novia de Sam – en realidad eran chicas muy hermosas delgadas con cabello negro, laceo y se parecían.

Mucho gusto conocerlas y seria chévere que entraran al grupo de animadoras así no seria tan monótono todo – nos dijo Emily a las tres mientras íbamos caminando

Tu estas en el equipo de animadoras supongo – pregunto rose

En realidad las dos lo estamos – dijo señalando a su prima – y es algo aburrido al estar con las huecas de Tanya y su grupito de niñas huecas con plata – decía Emily mirando hacia al frente de la mano de Sam y este le dio un beso en los labios para que se tranquilizara

Tranquila eso se ve por encima – dije yo como si nada, lo que produjo que ellos me voltearan a ver – ¿que?

No nada – me dijo Jacob en lo que me ponía su brazo izquierdo sobre mis hombros y entrabamos a la cafetería, ellos nos guiaron a su mesa ya que así se refirieron a ella

Bueno esta es nuestra mesa de ahora en adelante así que siéntanse cómodas – nos dijo Jacob a las tres y nosotras asentimos con la cabeza

Bueno niñas y ustedes como se llaman – nos dijo Emily con una cálida sonrisa

Bueno nosotras somos Alice, Isabella y Rosalie pero nos pueden decir Al, bella y rose – dijo rose señalándonos a cada una cada ves que se refería a nosotras

Lindos nombres chicas y ustedes son hermanas se parecen y son muy lindas – dijo Leah

Muchas gracias Leah por lo de lindas y pues Bella y yo somos hermanas mellizas y Rose es nuestra prima por parte de madre, pero podría decirse que somos hermanas las tres, ya que cumplimos el mismo día – Alice después de ese comentario sonrió – son cosas del destino – esta ves nos miro a nosotras y luego a leah que estaba atenta de lo que decíamos – y ya que estamos solas sin los chicos – hay miro a Emily y después a leah– ¿te gusta Jacob cierto? – le pregunto a leah y con esa pregunta sin anestesia leah bajo la cara sonrojada y Emily solo sonrió al ver la actitud de su prima, rose y yo nos miramos porque eso fue lo mas inesperado posible – !la bomba¡, eso lo tomo como un si, ¿y porque no están juntos?

Porque mi prima es una tonta, bueno en realidad los dos lo son – dijo Emily – a Jacob…

Se le nota por encima que también le gustas – dijo Alice interrumpiendo a Emily mirando a leah, en lo que Emily solo la miro y asintió con la cabeza

Si ves no soy la única que lo sabe ustedes dos son unos idiotas pero…

Entonces si nos acompañan a nuestra casa después de clases – les dijo rose a Leah y Emily mientras miraba donde venían los chicos, Emily volteo y se dio cuenta del cambio de tema ya que estaban detrás de ella, Sam llego con dos bandejas de comida igual que todos – lobitos pero que hambre tienen, si siguen así se ahogaras en un rio – rose se volteo a ver las uñas

Pues si quieres te como a ti mejor – rose volteo a mirar a Paul – y así no me ahogo en un rio – y este le guiño un ojo a rose lo cual rose le sonrió

Eso quisieras tu lobito – siguió mirando sus uñas

Ja ya veremos y esto es para ti – le dijo Paul entregándole una bandeja a rose y en eso vi que Alice tenia una y Jacob me estaba pasando una a mi

Gracias – le dije a Jacob y en eso mire a Leah y a Emily que estaban compartiendo una bandeja ellas dos

Bueno como no sabíamos que les gustaba decidimos traerles lo mismo que a Leah y Emily – lo que consistía en una manzana, un sándwich y un jugo de naranja – si no les gustan díganos lo vamos y cambiamos

No tranquilo a mi me gusta – dijimos las tres mirando a Jacob

Ahora si me quedo muy claro que les gusta – dijo Jacob riendo

Y cuanto costo – dijo Alice señalando la bandeja

Nada, nosotros siempre les compramos la comida a nuestras chicas – dijo Embry muy seguro de si mismo

¿Sus chicas? Perdón – dijo rose mirando retadoramente a Embry, pobre se metió en un gran problema, el pobre de Embry no sabia que decir

So…solo de..de…decía po..Porque – tomo una bocanada de aire – son nuestras amigas – y así logro concluir su respuesta

Bueno siendo así lobito esta bien, gracias – le dijo rose sonriéndole amablemente

JA hay vienen las huecas – dijo Sam mientras nosotras nos comíamos nuestro sándwich y en eso volteamos a ver donde miraba Sam y venían Tanya y su grupito con los Cullen y hale

Ellos están juntos, Edward que es el capitán del equipo de futbol con Tanya que es la líder del grupo de animadoras, no entiendo como anda con esa estúpida – decía Emily mirándonos – es muy hueca, solo tiene cosas estúpidas en su cabeza cuando él es uno de los mejores estudiantes de acá bueno como sea, ese grandote de allá es Emmett y esta con Kate, ella es una de las seguidoras de Tanya, no tan hueca pero hueca a fin de cuentas, después esta María que es la que esta con el rubio, de café, que es Jasper también otra seguidora de Tanya – Kate y María son muy hermosas, delgadas, con curvas pero no con un cuerpo que matara a cualquiera, tenían un cuerpo normal, llamativo pero no era mucho, María tiene el cabello negro mientras que Kate lo tiene un poco mas claro – después esta Irina prima de Tanya y también animadora – parecida a Tanya pero no llamaba mucho la atención – y ella tiene lo suyo con Laurent el que esta al lado de ella – un muchacho de piel oscura y se ven muy felices – Vitoria es la pelirroja y con quien esta es James – victoria es hermosa con una piel blanca y cabello rojo como el color del fuego delgada con curvas y el que venia con ella, el tal james es rubio blanco y alto por lo que alcanzo a ver – Victoria si no es hueca, es inteligente y es divertido hablar con ella pero decidió juntarse con Tanya y ya no hay quien las separe, bueno sus respectivas parejas son parte del equipo de futbol con estos 4 lobitos de acá – yo los voltee a mirar a los cuatro cada uno, analizándolos y viéndolo bien pues si tenían cuerpo ya que todos son musculosos pero el mas grande de ellos poniéndolos en orden es ese tal Emmett – a diferencia con los chicos si es entretenido hablar con ellos pero pues prefieren estar con las huecas de sus novias que no sé que hacen con ellas pero bueno allá ellos – levanto los hombros en forma de importarle

Y si son parte del equipo de futbol y ustedes son parte de las animadoras – dijo Alice mirando a Emily cuando dijo lo de animadoras – ¿porque no se sientan con ellos?

Porque no nos aguantamos a las huecas, mejor dicho pocos se las aguantan en el equipo de animadoras hay tanto hombres como mujeres, somos varios pero somos dispersos cuando venimos a comer, solo nos ven, o los ven juntos – dijo señalando a los lobitos – cuando estamos en practicas y por esa razón nos sentamos acá ahora, hem y hablando de eso ¿no se quieren meter al equipo de animadoras? – nos dijo Emily mirándome a mi

Pues – yo mire a Rose a Al – seria divertido entrar, pero no se mmm no les prometemos nada iremos a ver y si algo hay vemos después

Genial por lo menos van a ir – me sonrió Emily y en eso sonó el timbre y nos dedicamos a levantarnos y coger nuestras maletas ya que ya habíamos acabado de comer, ahora nos tocaba biología avanzada lo cual me encantaba

Bella – me dijo Al que me miraba junto a Rose

¿Sip? – me preguntaban mientras Jacob, Paul y Embry se despedían de Leah, Emily y Sam

¿Sabes? seria divertido presentar la prueba del grupo de animadoras, yo sé que quedaremos y …

Seria genial bajarlas de su altar y enseñarles que no son el centro del universo, no crees – dijo Rose interrumpiendo a Al y sonriéndome a mi, ya que la voltee a ver a ella a los ojos y mire a Al

Listo entonces hagámoslo jajaja será divertido y así nos distraemos de una ves – y asi les sonreí a las dos

Esa es la bella que me gusta – dijo rose dándome un abrazo

¿Bueno seguimos? – dijo Paul ¿enojado?

¿Celoso lobito? – dijo Rose a Paul

NO – y se fue caminando directo a su puesto ya que estábamos en la puerta del salón, nosotros solo nos fuimos hacia el puesto del profesor

Buenos días señoritas swan – nos dijo el profesor

Buenos días – contestamos las tres

Bueno ustedes ya tienen sus puestos asignados, y espero que no vayan a ver inconvenientes con ustedes y señorita Alice a usted le toca con el señor Jasper hale, a usted señorita Rosalie le toca con el señor Emmett Cullen y a usted señorita Isabella le toca con el señor Edward Cullen, espero que no retrasen a mis mejores estudiantes y no hay opción de cambiar de asiento con otro compañero vayan a sus asientos y mi nombre es…

Señores profesores por favor dirigirse a la sala de profesores para reunión – dijeron por el altavoz

Mi nombre es Dylan Scott así que ya sabiéndolo tomen asiento – nos dijo y salimos a nuestros asientos – como ya oyeron tengo una reunión así que no veremos nada hoy – y con eso ultimo se fue nosotras volteamos a ver nuestros puestos para ver que estaban al lado izquierdo del salón al lado de la ventana y primero estaba hale después seguía Cullen menor y detrás Cullen mayor, con mayor me refiero a Emmett que es mas grande que el otro, nosotras nos fuimos a sentar en nuestros puestos como nos había indicado el profesor

Así que eres mi compañera, por favor no me hagas retrasar en lo que nos ponga a hacer el profesor ok – le dijo Emmett a rose lo cual Al y yo volteamos a verla

Sabes grandote eso te lo tendría que decir a ti – le dijo rose a el Cullen y este la miro a los ojos

Las rubias oxigenadas bajan mi coeficiente intelectual le dijo esto a rose – ya que tanto ella como nosotras teníamos curvas y teníamos caderas moderadas y un busto envidiable, tal que muchas veces nos preguntaban que cuando nos habíamos operado, pero todo era natural

A que lastima pero ¿Sabes que? veo que los esteroides te están afectando deja de ser tan estúpido que no soy ninguna rubia oxigenada yo soy natural – y en eso saco su iPod y se puso los audífonos con música a todo volumen, se alcanzaba a escuchar que estaba escuchando just like a pill de pink, Emmett solo la volteo a mirar sorprendido y se quedo callado

Después de cinco minutos sentí que tocaban mi hombro y me quite el auricular ya que ya me había colocado mis audífonos con música y por lo visto Alice estaba igual, escuchando música mirando hacia al frente -Oye ella es así todo el tiempo – me dijo Emmett y voltee a mirar a rose que estaba con la cabeza en la mesa de su puesto escuchando música ignorando a Emmett

¿Así como? – le dije a Emmett

Pues así de agresiva, que ignora a las personas y ¿le gusta el rock? – me dijo y con lo ultimo se le iluminaron los ojos de solo decir la palabra rock

Mmm primero lo de agresiva te lo ganaste tu por tratarla así, segundo ella solo le pone atención a sus amigos y familia o personas que les importa y tercero y ultimo si le gusta el rock – le dije de manera seca

Gracias – me dijo esto lo cual le sonreí para voltearme a seguir escuchando música y así siguió todo el día, ya que no hubo mas clases porque los profesores seguían en reunión, Rose, Al y yo en la primer hora de biología nos pusimos a escuchar música y ya en la segunda nos dedicamos a hablar con los lobito, ellos contándonos chiste, y así paso la segunda hora después nos toco gimnasia pero igual no hicimos nada los profesores seguían en su reunión, ya en gimnasia nos quedamos las 3 ya que los lobitos se habían ido con el equipo de futbol y Leah y Emily les toco irse con el equipo de animadoras, así que silo habíamos escuchado música y hablar entre nosotras mismas por nuestros BlackBerry´s regalo de Aro

_**ALI…SWAN:**__ niñas como serán las pruebas?_

_RoSe SwAn: __mínimo nos pondrán a seguirles el paso _

_Bella-Swan: y ver que tanto podemos hacer, me refiero a saltos y flexibilidad_

_**ALI…SWAN: **__si es así esta fácil_

En eso escuchamos el timbre y decidimos quedarnos en la gradería donde estábamos para esperar a que las animadoras hicieran su aparición

_**ALI…SWAN: **__niñas ya se esta llenando esto _

Nos dijo Alice mientras iba llenándose el gimnasio solo de niñas que venían a presentar la prueba cuando en eso llegaron las animadoras y ¿los lobitos?

_Bella-Swan: esos que están aya son los lobitos?_

_RoSe SwAn: __si y que hacen acá?_

_Bella-Swan: ahora no me digan que ellos tan bien van a ver_

_**ALI…SWAN: **__pues por lo visto si y no solo son ellos cuatro están también me imagino que el equipo de futbol porque hay están Jasper, Edward y Emmett ^^_

_RoSe SwAn: __Al y esa cara ¬¬_

_**ALI…SWAN: **__nadita rose nada_

Bueno como todas saben están aquí para presentar la prueba de animadoras y saben que no es nada fácil así que si no tienen flexibilidad se vayan chaooo – dijo Tanya sacudiendo su mano con una risita estúpida en los labios – como ven acá están los del equipo de futbol por que ellos nos van a ayudar a escoger A LAS MEJORES – dijo esto ultimo gritándolo – las pruebas van a ser lo siguiente las vamos a dividir en grupos, como saben tenían que traer una coreografía preparada y una canción – en eso mire a rose y Al – les vamos a dar 10 minutos para que se vayan a cambiar de ropa y tengan bien definido que nos van a presentar y sus 10 minutos empiezan desde ya – todas las niñas que estaban en las graderías salieron disparadas a cambiarse, nosotras nos quedamos hay ya que por la clase de gimnasia que nunca vimos ya estábamos cambiadas, teníamos una sudadera color negra delgada, suelta, con un top negro el cual mostraba nuestro abdomen que teníamos marcado por el GYM en carolina del sur con un buzo con cierre, el mio negro, el de rose blanco y el de Alice azul, con zapatos negros para hacer deporte

¿Niñas que canción vamos a bailar? – les pregunte yo mirando mi iPod a ver que canción bailábamos

Bailemos "Oh" – nos dijo Alice – la coreografía no la sabemos y tenemos la canción en el celular y en el iPod así que me parece buena elección

Hola niñas – nos dijo Emily y leah acercándose a nosotras

Hola – saludamos las tres

¿si van a hacer la prueba? – nos pregunto Emily a lo que nosotras asentimos mientras recordábamos la coreografía de esa canción – o genial si quieren las ayudamos y les damos la coreografía ¿aprenden rápido? – Emily hablaba muy rápido

Emily tranquila – le logre decir yo – ya tenemos la coreografía lo único que necesitamos que nos ayudes es poniendo la música nosotras te decimos cuando y tu la pones ¿si?

Y tienen la canción ¿hay? Tenemos para reproducirla por audífonos, USB o CD – nos dijo mirándome

Por audífonos será, y ¿nos puedes dar un segundo vamos a calentar? porfa – ellas asintieron y salieron a la parte de al frente donde estaban todos los del equipo de futbol y del equipo de animadoras quienes nos iban a calificar

Bueno que opinas rose bailamos "Oh" – le pregunte a rose con lo que ella solo dijo que si con la cabeza – listo vamos a calentar una vez y ya solo para recordar – y así nos fuimos para atrás del gimnasio para que nadie nos viera y empezamos a bailar y como lo imaginaba estábamos coordinadas totalmente así que al terminar de bailar nos devolvimos al gimnasio para volver a sentarnos en nuestros puestos

Hey chicas – nos dijo Sam – ¿van a hacer la prueba?

Si – dije yo mirándolo

¿Y están preparadas? – pregunto examinándonos a las tres

Claro, si no, ni locas nos presentaríamos – dije yo aun mirando a Sam a los ojos

Okeeey esta bien les deseo lo mejor – nos sonrió y se fue, pero cuando ya estaba terminando de bajar se devolvió – Emily ya las inscribió – nosotras le sonreímos y así se fue

Bueno ahora si empecemos con esto de una ves – dijo Tanya – ya no hay mas tiempo ya pasaron sus 10 minutos, vamos a ir llamándolas por nombres y que nos muestren sus coreografías, las que llamemos al final les haremos unas pruebas de flexibilidad, la coreografía no puede durar mas de 2 minutos así que esfuércense, se volteo y se fue a sentar a la mesa donde estaba su puesto, y así fueron pasando niñas, unas bailaban bien otras no tanto, otras bailaban excelente

Siguen Alice, Rosalie y Isabella swan – dijo Tanya y ya éramos las ultimas en presentarnos, ella miraba la lista y nos miraba a las tres mientras íbamos yendo hacia donde ella – van a hacer la coreografía juntas – nos pregunto a lo cual nosotras asentimos ya que estábamos paradas enfrente de ella, yo fui a donde Emily que era la que estaba colocando la música y le pase el iPod

Cuando te mire y baje la cabeza pones la música – le dije a Emily lo cual asintió y me dijo suerte sin emitir sonido yo solo asentí y me fui a donde estaba rose y Al

Cuando quieran comenzar – nos dijo Tanya con cara de burla – pero porque no se quitan esos buzos que traen – nosotras nos miramos alzamos nuestros hombros y nos quitamos los buzos dejando ver nuestro abdomen plano lo cual causo que mas de uno abriera la boca y hay mire a Alice y a rose lo cual ya estaban paradas al lado mio mirándome para cuando yo hiciera la señal ellas acomodarse y lo cual hice mire a Emily le guiñe un ojo y baje la cabeza y así empezó a sonar la música y empezamos a bailar lo cual nos demoramos un minuto treinta cinco bailando y cuando terminamos hicimos reverencia para dar fin a nuestra coreografía, lo chistoso era ver la cara de los "jueces" todos boquiabiertos

Bien, bien ahora vamos a deliberar y en un momento les decimos – dijo Tanya mirándome

* * *

><p>HOLA NOTA:<p>

lo que esta en _cursiva _son cosas escritas en cartas o por mensajes, cosas que los personajes leen :D

la coreografia de las chicas super poderosas, hahaha no mentiras de bella, Al y Rose es este: en youtbe ponen esto despues deel . c o m / watch? context = C34e908aA DOEgs ToPDskIcc s2umd2f wnQHfBaLYen&v = Yn7kvaFfITE&gl = CO

lo ponen sin espasios y hay lo podran ver :D las que cantan son coreanas y ese genero es K-pop asi que espero que les haya gustado mi cap :D nos vemos dentro de 8 dias con mas heridas que marcan aaa y saludes de los lobitos, los cullen y el hale que las esperan sin camisa en sus sueños :D gracias por leerme y si alguna duda no olviden escribirme yo les contesto


End file.
